


Lena Luthor Can Suck It

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, SuperCat Slam, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Finally Kara is more comfortable with her sexual desires and asks cat for a very specific scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Big shout out to Octo for putting up with my, sometimes bad, writing :D

Kara snapped her eyes up as the door swung open with enough force to make it bounce off the wall. The one and only Cat Grant walked in, slammed the door shut and clicked the lock in place, her eyes glued to a tablet screen as she stalked over to Kara’s desk. 

Lifting her gaze, Cat looked at Kara, her eyes narrowed and dark, her lips in a stern line as she, practically, tossed the expensive tablet in front of Kara before she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down on her ex-assistant. 

“What do you think you are doing?” The tone was demanding, and Kara knew she was in trouble. 

Picking up the tablet, Kara glanced over the image that was on the screen, biting her lip, knowing exactly what was bothering Cat about that particular picture. 

It was a shot of Lena Luthor, with Kara. It wouldn’t be a big deal if the photographer wouldn’t chose that particular moment to press the button and catch Lena lifting Kara’s chin with the tips of her fingers, her face barely inches away from Kara’s, not to mention Kara’s blushing cheeks, which just made the image look so much more than it actually was. 

Looking up, Kara tried to explain but Cat was already moving, rounding her desk and coming to a stop next to Kara’s chair. A moment later Cat turned Kara’s chair, making Kara face her. A the predatory smirk flickered over Cat’s lips for a moment and Kara knew what was happening. 

The scene…

_ Leaning against the headboard, Kara pushed her messy hair out of her face as she looked sideways, smiling as she watched Cat stretch her arms above her head. _

_ They'd been dating for almost four months now and Kara felt like that was enough time to broach the subject. Biting her lip, she took one deep breath, preparing to ask.  _

_ “Cat…” At the sound of her name, Cat looked sideways, peering over her reading glasses, her book still in her hands.  _

_ “Yes?”  _

_ Cat could see Kara fidget with her hands and worrying her lip, so, with a small sigh, she put her book on her side table and turned to face her girlfriend, who was clearly nervous about something.  _

_ “What is it, Kara?” _

_ Glancing at Cat, Kara nodded and with a deep breath, she let it out.  _

_ “Have you heard of…” Looking away from Cat, Kara tried her best not to die from embarrassment right there and then.   _

_ “‘Scenes’?” It was barely above a whisper and Cat had to strain her ears in order to catch it.  _

_ Kara’s cheeks were bright red and Cat felt that familiar need to tease the girl about it, but as much as she enjoyed making Kara blush, Cat knew when to keep her teasing at bay. And this was one of those moments.   _

_ Shuffling to get comfortable, Cat reached out and took Kara’s hand.  _

_ “Have I? Yes.” Pausing for a moment, Cat gave Kara a chance to lead this conversation if she wanted, but as the hero stayed quiet, Cat continued. _

_ “I am guessing you are asking because you want us to do a scene, am I on the right track?” Watching Kara nod in confirmation, Cat bit her lip in order to keep her excitement in check. _

_ “All right, what kind of scene? Anything specific or…” Trailing off, Cat patiently waited for Kara to reply.  _

_ Getting more and more embarrassed, Kara huffed. Turning around, faster than humanly possible, Kara buried her face in Cat’s side, hiding her blushing cheeks as she muttered her words against the sheets.  _

_ “The office, I want you to come and fuck me in my office, make me yours.” The whole sentence was said in one quick breath and Cat felt lucky she knew the ‘embarrassed Kara mumble’ by now.  _

_ “M-maybe with a strap on…”  _

_ Cat lifter her brow at that, not expecting Kara to say that. _

_ “A-and maybe remind me of who I belong to.”  _

_ Cat could feel Kara practically shaking from embarrassment now. Her heart swelled at how Kara managed to be so adorable and innocent even when she was asking for the dirtiest things.  _

_ Shaking her head, Cat put her hand on Kara’s back, rubbing small circles to sooth Kara, to help her recover from the embarrassment. _

_ “Hm, I can work with that.” Leaning down, Cat placed a chaste kiss on Kara’s hair, before she took her book once again and started reading, Kara still hidden against her side.  _

Swallowing, Kara tightened her grip on her chair, biting her bottom lip in anticipation as a shiver ran down her spine. 

Kara’s pupils were blown and her breath was coming heavy through her parted lips. 

Searching Kara’s eyes, Cat wanted to be sure, wanted to be hundred percent certain that Kara wanted this, that Kara was fine with this. 

“Safeword?” It was the faintest of whisper and Kara could feel the air from Cat’s lips on her skin. 

Biting her lip as her cheeks reddened, Kara replied. 

“Moondust.”

Happy that Kara remembered the safeword Cat smiled before her expression darkened, her eyes narrowing as she took Kara’s hands, urging her to stand. 

“A new powerful woman comes to the city and you think you can just replace me?” 

Once again, Kara tried to explain that the picture was just a bad timing but Cat’s hand was on her back of her head, her fingers in Kara’s hair. 

With slow drag of her fingers, Cat formed a fist, pulling on Kara’s hair, not giving the hero a chance to explain as a whimper filled the room. Smiling lightly, Cat guided Kara’s face towards the desk, bending her over, enjoying the view. 

Leaning forward Cat pressed her hips against Kara, pushing against her and once a surprised gasp echoed in her ears, Cat knew Kara could feel it. 

Biting her lip, Cat leaned down, pulling Kara’s head back, her lips against Kara’s ear. 

“Do I need to remind you who you belong to, Supergirl? Who branded you? Who owns you?” Cat punctuated every word with a pound of her hips against Kara’s ass and nothing but moans followed every thrust. 

Pushing Kara down against the desk, Cat fumbled with her slacks for a moment, huffing in relief as she finally unzipped them, letting them fall around her knees. 

She pulled away her underwear, letting the strap on spring to life, hitting Kara right between her legs. 

Biting her lip, Kara was struggling for breath, her mind filled with nothing but pure desire and lust as Cat continued to tease her. 

She could feel delicate fingers through her pants knowingly pushing just on the right spot, making her moan in pleasure, her hands finding the edge of the desk and anchoring herself, trying hard to keep her strength under control, in order not to break, yet another desk, but that went out the window when Cat unbuttoned her pants, slid them down and pushed her hand under her boxers, dragging a tip of her fingers over her clit, flicking it. 

Enjoying the squirming, Cat licked her lips as she went lower, slowly dragging her fingers through Kara’s wetness, humming in delight at how wet the hero was, just from a few firm words and a few well placed, teasing touches. 

Making circles around Kara’s entrance, Cat listened to Kara’s pleading moans, the light shaking every time she almost pushed inside the hero. 

Bending down, Cat bit under Kara’s ear, sucking lightly before humming in her ear. 

“I don’t think you deserve my cock Kara.” 

A broken whimper filled the room and Cat knew Kara was ready to do anything right in that moment, to get pounded, so with a devilish smirk forming on her lips, she added. 

“Not yet, at least.” 

Panting, Kara tried to ask what Cat wanted, tried to beg, to plead. She was willing to do anything to get a release but the words failed her as Cat’s fingers were still teasing at her entrance and Cat’s breath on the back of her neck was sending shivers down her spine. 

“If you do good enough job on your knees, I’ll maybe let you have it.”

Releasing her hold on Kara’s hair, Cat pulled back, giving Kara space to stand up, to breath for a moment before she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and with a gentle nudge, Cat turned the hero aroun. 

Leaning forward Cat pressed her lips against Kara’s, kissing her, darting her tongue over Kara’s lips, asking for entrance which was granted with eagerness. 

Just as Kara’s hands came up to tangle in Cat’s blonde locks, Cat pulled away. 

“No.” 

A broken whimper filled the room and Cat had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her own excitement at bay. 

Pushing on Kara’s shoulder, Cat gave Kara one last chance to back out but Kara, even to her own surprise, fell on her knees, her hands grasping Cat’s hips and she licked her lips in anticipation. 

The strap on was right there, right in front of her, ready for her mouth but as Kara leaned forward, Cat stopped her eagerness by pulling on Kara’s hair. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Cat released Kara’s hair once she was certain Kara won’t start without permission. “How about asking nicely, darling?”

A grunt erupted from the back of Kara’s throat and her eyes rolled backwards as pleasure ran through her body like electricity, making her shudder.

Looking up, a soft shade of pink graced Kara’s cheeks and she took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. 

“Please, please, Cat, can I suck you cock?” The desperate plea was accompanied with a broken whimper as Kara tried her best to behave. 

Cats lips stretched into a filthy smirk and she bit her lip as she nodded. 

“You may.”

Without any delay, Kara leaned in and licked the tip before embracing the shaft with her lips and slowly, almost torturously slow, pushed forward, taking Cat as deep as she could before pulling her head back, finishing with a pop of her lips. 

Glancing up at Cat, Kara could see the hungry expression and with eagerness, she repeated the motion, swirling her tongue around the shaft for extra movement, knowing Cat could feel even the slightest movement through the strap on.   

Cat watched with her eyes half lidded, her pupils blown, as a wave after wave of pleasure was sent through her in rhythm of Kara’s bobbing head. 

Grabbing Kara’s hair, Cat guided the hero, every time pushing just a tiny bit further and Kara would take her cock with no problem, eager in fact, for more. 

The smaller end of strapon inside Cat was driving her mad, building the pleasure with every small move. She was almost there, hanging on the edge and Kara must have known as she started doing that trick with her tongue, the one where her super speed made the whole strap on vibrate, pressing just at the right spot inside Cat, and with a jerk of her hips, Cat pulled on Kara's hair, making her take the whole shaft as she came. 

Cat held Kara there for a few selfish moments but once Kara started coughing, Cat released her hair and gently dragged her fingers through it, soothing and rewarding Kara. 

“Good girl.”

Taking a few moments to let the orgasm subside, Cat finally looked down at her girlfriend, her hand going under Kara’s chin, lifting it. 

The sight of freshly swollen red lips and glossed over eyes, still full of desire was hard to compare to anything Cat had ever seen. 

Leaning down, Cat kissed Kara’s bruised lips.

“I think you did a good job. Now, do you want your reward, Kara?”

Kara's lips stretched into a smile as she nodded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  

“Good.” Offering Kara a hand, Cat pulled the hero on her feet, kissing her again before she pushed on her chest. 

“Bend over your desk for me.”

Stealing one more kiss, Kara did as asked. She turned and let her front rest on the desk, pushing her ass back against Cat, making sure Cat knew just how desperate she was. 

“Always eager, huh?” Massaging Kara’s ass for a moment, Cat pulled back her hand, getting some momentum and brought it back down across Kara’s ass, a crack of skin hitting skin filling the room. Holding her palm where it landed, Cat massaged it for a moment it to ease the sensation before repeating it, this time over the other cheek. 

Whimpering moans filled the room and Cat hummed as a grin spread on her face, all too pleased just how much Kara enjoyed this. Finally, she hooked her fingers over the waist of Kara’s pants and pulled them down, taking the underwear with them, leaving Kara exposed. 

Slowly tracing the curve of Kara’s hip, Cat rounded her thigh and finally, oh finally, came to Kara’s center, feeling the wetness on her fingers Cat smirked, pleased at how ready Kara was. 

A small moan escaped Kara’s lips as Cat dragged her fingers through her folds, teasing her entrance before finally pushing in and curling. 

A broken, desperate whimper tore from Kara’s lips as Cat finally filled her with three fingers, the slight stretch sending a shiver down her spine, making her fingers curl against the desk, the wood cracking under the pressure. 

“Do you hear that Kara? All that just for me?” Making a point of it, Cat pulled out and pushed back in, the wet slapping of skin filled the room, mixing deliciously with Kara’s desperate moans. 

“I think you need more than my fingers, don't you?” 

Just as Kara was responding, Cat curled her fingers inside the girl, making her ‘yes’ break out into high pitched plea. 

With a predatory smirk, Cat pulled out and wiped her fingers on her cock, coating it with Kara’s wetness. 

Aligning herself with Kara’s entrance, the fingers of her other hand digging possessively into Kara’s hip, Cat slowly eased in, taking great pleasure in just how easy it was to slip all the way in, her hips pressed flush against Kara’s ass, the thought of her filling Kara completely, having Kara completely at her mercy like this, spread before her, so very willing and wanton, always sent a thrill through her body. 

Pausing her movement for a moment, Cat gave Kara time to adjust, as she took in deep choking breaths as Cat’s other fingers danced gently across her hip, a firm and reassuring presence that helped ground Kara. 

Biting her lip, she testingly rolled her hips back against Cat, moaning at the fullness, at how gloriously stretched she felt, so wonderfully full before she pushed back further, wanting Cat to fuck her senseless, trying to convey the almost painful need through her desperate display. Her hips rolled and shifted back against Cat in tight shuddering circles, her mind too far choked with drunken want to convey her desire verbally.

Pleasing Kara, giving her what she needed was one of Cat’s greatest pleasures, the satisfaction she got from making Kara unravel beneath her touch, the delightful noises that Kara just couldn’t keep behind her lips were more than enough to give Cat fulfilment. Having Kara so willingly and fully submit to her, fall into submission with such natural ease was something new for Cat, no one else had ever been this compatible with her, no one else had ever been able to meet Cat’s expectations, both as a romantic and sexual partner. Cat suspected a large part of the reason Kara had been so successful as her assistant was due largely to the girl’s incredible aptitude with reading her ever want and desire in the workplace, which seemed to bleed over flawlessly in the bedroom. Sometimes Cat was still slightly intimidated by it, how in sync they were.

Kara’s desperate moans echoed in Cat’s ears, resounding like a prayer, giving her purpose. With her fingers digging deeper into Kara’s skin, she rolled her hips, getting Kara ready, letting her know just how much she wanted to fuck Kara, when she paused as her eyes caught the silver laptop on Kara’s desk. 

Narrowing her eyes, her lips stretched into a devilish smile, Cat wanted to try something. On more than a few occasions, while Kara was getting pounded to the point of almost blowing out her powers - much to Cat’s preening the morning after when the taller blonde had woken up actually sore, Cat had walked into Catco that same morning with the widest shit eating grin anyone had ever seen, several panicked calls had been made to assure Lois Lane still walked amongst them - she’d caught Kara watch them in the mirror, so, at wanted to test her theory.

Biting her lip, Cat leaned forward, her hips still rolling against Kara as she opened the laptop and clicked the camera, adjusting the screen so it captured Kara fully, including Cat’s hips against Kara’s ass. 

“Look.” 

Tracing her hand over Kara’s back, Cat took a fistfull of Kara’s hair, tugging slightly, urging Kara to turn her head, only to be greeted with her own darkened blue eyes - now practically black with need - staring back at her, face the image of drunken desperation, her eyes flitting to Cat’s hips pressed so intimately against her. 

Rao what a sight they were. 

Kara felt like she should be embarrassed and turn away but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen, shivering as her arousal surged through her like lightning. There was something about watching Cat fuck her, by far the most erotic thing she'd ever seen and she couldn’t take her eyes off the screen in front of her.

Kara watched as Cat started to move her hips again, hard, slow thrusts accompanied with another sharp tug on her hair.  

“You're so desperate for me, darling.” Cat purred.

Parting her lips, her eyes glossed over with need, eyelids halfway closed, keeping her gaze on the screen she watched Cat’s hips move against her ass - something about seeing herself being fucked was so incredibly.. Naughty. 

She whimpered, loud.

“This is mine.” Cat purred and punctuated each word with another hard thrust of her hips. 

Leaning down, Cat kissed the back of Kara’s neck, before nipping firmly along her shoulders.

“Who do you belong to, Kara?”

The words alone could’ve made Kara come, every fiber in her body screaming for it but Cat pulled the strap on back as she felt Kara tense up, only the tip still resting inside, leaving her a sobbing whimpering mess. 

“Ah-ah. I asked a question, Kara.”

And as if the floodgates opened, Kara whimpered out a stuttering “Y-yours, l’m yours, Cat. Please, please, can I come, please Cat?”

Humming, Cat paused for a split second as she toyed with giving in to the desperate plea or deny it only to be interrupted by Kara needily pushing back against her. 

Narrowing her eyes, Cat wonder if punishing Kara would be cruel in that moment. The desperate whimpers filling her ears made up her mind, however, deciding to let this one slide as Kara was obviously right on the edge. 

She thrust forward with everything she had, her hand gripping on Kara’s hip as the room was enveloped with a frantic mix of whimpering moans and the sound of wood scraping along the floor. 

“OK Darling, you can come for me.” 

Finally, that explicit permission was all that Kara needed, the purred words felt like sparkling electricity running through her body, pushing her over the edge. It wasn’t that Kara was being denied unwillingly, not really, as the hero had stated to Cat - multiple times - after she had become more comfortable with expressing what she needed a few months after they had fallen into bed together, that she enjoyed - no, needed - Cat to give her permission to come, without it her release just didn’t feel as satisfying, as spine tinglingly fulfilling.

With Kara’s body trembling as the blissful feeling of content washed over her, Cat kept up her slow thrusts drawing out Kara’s orgasm to almost unbearably long, until the taller woman went limp, collapsing on her desk. 

Cheek pressed flush against the cold surface of her own desk, Kara gasped to catch her breath, her legs feeling weak and muscles burning pleasantly every time she clenched around Cat’s cock, reminding her, Cat was still embedded deep inside her. 

Feeling her senses slowly coming back, she blinked a few times, the objects in the room around her finally sharpening when she saw the damage her fingers had left on the edge of her brand new desk (this was the third one, having been replaced two other times for very similar reasons). The once smooth white surface was dented and cracked under her fingertips, the wood splintering.  

Placing her palms flat on the desk, she tried to push herself up feeling Cat easing herself almost out of Kara before slamming back inside with a grunt, pounding back into her with enough force to make the desk screech along the floor and pin Kara back on top of it’s surface as a blissful pulsing spread over her body making her cry out once again. 

Closing her eyes and moaning at how full she was, Kara pressed her cheek back down against the soothing cold desk before she lifted her hips, basically offering herself up to Cat.

Fingers curling into the skin, Cat released Kara’s hip and snaked her hand to Kara’s front, smiling as her fingertips grazed along the soft hair, taking a moment to run her fingers through short curls before she lowered them, dragging them through Kara’s folds, pausing just above her clit. 

“You’re so swollen for me, Kara.” Cat purred, her voice dripping with lust. 

Cat started slow teasing circles around her clit, never really touching it, knowing full well it sank Kara deeper into the pool of ecstasy. 

Whimpering pleas echoed against the walls, the desperate moans singing to Cat’s ears as Kara begged, yet again, for a permission to come. 

But Cat had too much fun teasing the hero, and so with a devilish smirk, she stopped her thrusting,  her fingers continuing to circle Kara’s clit.

Crying out at the loss of stimulation, Kara tried to look over her shoulder but Cat’s grip on her hair kept her in place.

Leaning down, Cat pulled Kara’s head higher, her lips just behind her ear. 

“Be a good girl and show me how much you want my cock” 

Straightening up, Cat released Kara’s hair, giving the hero the space she needed for her display. 

Cat bit her lip as she shamelessly stared between her legs, watching the shaft disappearing inside Kara, over and over again, as the hero was desperately impaling herself. 

“That's it, good girl.”

Moaning at the praise, Kara had to brace herself on the desk, curling her fingers around the already cracked edge as she swallowed a stuttering guttural sound of desperation, keeping herself from coming without premission. 

Fully aware of just how on the edge Kara was, Cat reached down next to her cock coating her thumb in wetness before trailing wet path up to Kara’s ass, pausing.

“Do you want it?”

Even when Cat knew Kara would be acceptive of it, she still asked, always wanting to be sure, always wanting to make Kara aware.  

As soon as Kara felt the tip of Cat’s finger against her ass, her cheeks flushed even brighter red. 

“Yes.” The s stretched out as Cat slowly pushed inside.

Groaning happily, Kara took a few moments to adjust to the fullness before she relaxed again, needily pushing her hips back against Cat. 

With a smirk on her face, Cat picked up the tempo, her hips slamming against Kara, the cock disappearing inside her all the way to the hilt. Every time Cat pushed all the way inside, her hips flush against Kara, the damp patch on her Saint Laurent slack grew bigger from Kara’s excitement. 

The intense tempo, the pleasantly stretched feeling and the fullness was driving Kara steadily hurdling towards the edge, her toes curling inside her flats and her clit throb with need. 

“Come for me, Kara.” 

With desperate eagerness Kara complied, tensing, her breath catching in her lungs, giving up the last bit of control over her own body as blissful alleviation washed over her, mouth hanging open as her eyes shut. 

The shivers spread through every fibre of her muscles, making her lips spread into a wide, toothy, ‘I just got fucked’ grin as she slowly started to gain her senses back, the feeling of absolute elation filling her chest, making her feel warm.

Just as Kara barely caught her breath, Cat started a furious rhythm once again, pushing her against the desk, the wood scraping along the floor with every thrust and before Kara could even figure out what was going on, she was overwhelmed with senses, her clit throbbing as her inner walls clenched around Cat’s cock.

A noise Cat had never heard Kara make burst from deep within her chest, ending with a sob as Kara came, her fingers pushing through the plywood of her brand new desk.

As soon as Kara tensed with another orgasm, Cat felt her fingers getting soaked, the warm wetness eliciting a euphoric laughter to vibrate through her lips.

Slowly easing Kara down from the high, Cat kept the slow lazy circles around Kara’s clit, as she leaned down and kissed the small of Kara’s back. 

“You alright?” 

A happy humming filled the room as Kara stretched her arms forward, a blissful grin on her face. Looking over her shoulder, she let Cat know she can pull out now. 

Smiling at Kara, Cat slowly pulled back, the strap on pulling out with a quiet pop and once she felt Kara relax enough, she slowly eased out her thumb. 

Before Cat could even ask, Kara absentmindedly reached for the drawer and pulled out a pack of wet wipes, handing them to Cat, eliciting a surprised oh from the CEO.

“You should really know by now.” Rolling her eyes, Kara giggled.

“They got their permanent residence in that drawer since the first few times we did it in here.” 

Finally Kara found her strength and pushed off the desk, stretching and rolling her joints, easing the strain in them. Pulling up her pants and boxers, her eyes scrunched up as a cold wet fabric made contact with her skin. 

“Aw, man.” Looking down at the offending fabric, Kara pushed out her lower lip as she turned to face Cat. “These were fresh, now the are ruined.”

Rolling her eyes as Cat smiled, shaking her head lightly. 

“Well, at least you know I did a good job, Kara. Besides, if it makes you feel better-” She pointed down at her own clothes. “-my outfit is ruined too.” 

Leaning forward, Kara pressed a quick kiss against Cat’s lips before she pulled away and walked over to the filing cabinet, opening it and pulling out her spare slacks, tucked in the cabinet a few days ago, when she had to change into her superhero costume. 

Turning around, she gave Cat a lopsided smile. 

“Well, you can wear these if you want?” 

Grimacing, the idea really wasn’t appealing to Cat, or at least that’s how she wanted Kara to think - not that Cat fooled Kara - she looked between the ruined slacks on herself and the ones Kara was holding before huffing, feigning irritation before she motioned for Kara to give her the slacks. 

“Well, I’ll wear them down to the car, because I’m not done with you, Supergirl.”

  
Winking, Cat took her pants off, eager to get out of the office. 


End file.
